mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150218184715
You are basing your argument on summaries without understand the fight in the bamboo forest at all. First of all, Masaki was not being arrogant about ancient magic at all, he tells Miki he has very little knowledge about it and Miki even explains some things to him earlier, Masaki is genuinely curious about it not looking down on it. He also asks Tatsuya some things in regards to the golem, puppets and how they are able to control things. Ancient magic is slower than modern magic typically but what was used by the monks was a technique where they use their own bodies which is why it was faster. Masaki didn't know about it, it is also incredibly rare and the narrator makes a point of saying the monks wouldn't be using this out of their own will, they were manipulated by someone (Zhou). When you use this technique you are essentially giving away part of yourself. Masaki was also trying to use everything but Rupture because he knew the magicians were controlled and essentially innocent and did not want to hurt or kill them. Also, he didn't want to further escalate the civil war that was starting. Another thing he was self conscious that Mayumi was there and didn't want to use Rupture in front of her as she was a girl. Another thing, Zhou's compatriots were using white strings with a noise interference like cast jamming which had an impact on their magic use. Masaki didn't use his interference armor, he used a vector armor trying to dispel the white strings but the ancient magician monks were able to cut through that. Then he used another magic that produced a wind cyclone which worked on the strings. Mayumi pointed out that it seemed to be working because it was an effect not magic itself which was getting blocked. Masaki thought the same but he also realized that there was nothing he could do against mind control except to directly attack the magicians, he was sorry to use Rupture on their legs. Also he used the wind to put out their flaming sword. Mayumi also threw up and they said nothing from then on. Mayumi didn't tell him what to do, she just chipped in with an observation. Miyuki's magic is MI magic of course it is going to work much better against someone using mind control against them. She was also able to freeze their hands because it was freezing magic coupled with MI magic. Masaki ended up using wind and Rupture to deal with the puppets. Also he was taking on 6 magicians on his own while worrying about Mayumi while Miyuki had Tatsuya's Decomposition to deal with the white strings and they fought against 4 magicians. Tatsuya also helped her with her magic control not to kill for the same reasons nobody was trying to kill in this volume. The ancient magicians were victims not enemies. Tatsuya is also familiar with ancient magic because he knows a lot from Kokonoe. Masaki learned a lot from Miki, he even thinks about Miki when he is dealing with flame sword users. Miyuki is by nature a calm person and more cold. Masaki getting angry actually helps him fight better and stay focused. His is also more hot blooded. Different personalities. For having no knowledge about their magic he did pretty well. That's the point with Masaki the author makes in Yokohama, even against unknown opponents he is able to adjust and figure out what to do in order to survive. Tatsuya also left Mayumi to him because he knew she'd be fine and he'd be responsible for her safety.